


broken & bloodied

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic





	broken & bloodied

Beaten, broken and tired with blood splattered all over his face. He couldn't say when all that blood found it's way there but he honestly didn't care.   
The thing he cared about right now was the ex-angel sitting next to him with a wet piece of fabric in his hands, about to wipe the dirt of the hunters face. There wasn't much Cas could do these times but he could still offer his friend some comfort, letting him know that he was there and that Dean wasn't all alone. If he could then he would have taken all that weight off is friends shoulders, oh how badly he wanted to do that! But he had to admit to himself that there was no way. Dean loathed it on himself, like a treasure worth keeping, more and more each day. But it was still nothing but poison, slowly crawling through his veins, infecting him, eating on his very self. And he was aware that it would break him eventually. In the end he was still just a simple man who happened to be chosen as a leader. A leader of a camp full of survivor who counted on him, trusted his decisions with their lifes.


End file.
